Tigra
Greer Nelson (née Grant) was a lab assistant who after exposure to an experimental radiation, was given the potential to achieve superhuman abilities. After further experimentation by HYDRA and its affiliated Oscorp, Greer displayed Cross-Species characteristics and has since gone to work for several heroic groups such as the Avengers or SHIELD. Biography Early Life Greer Grant was the recipient of two separate sets of superhuman abilities, one Scientific and one Inhuman. As a laboratory assistant to Dr. Joanne Tumolo, Nelson became involved in a physiological conditioning program that would enable a human being to attain his or her full physical and mental potential. in times of need and desperation, Dr. Tumolo had accepted private funding for the project from an anonymous source revealed later to be HYDRA. They planned to use Tumolo's conditioning equipment in their growing net of super soldier programs. Last of a First Effort After learning that it was HYDRA that coerced her and had paid for the experiments, Tumolo had Nelson secretly undertake the experiment alongside HYDRA's volunteer Shirlee Bryant. She and Greer Nelson emerged from the battery of treatments with superhuman physical capabilities. With the process complete, Shirlee left to don a Cat uniform provided by HYDRA and returned to reveal her true intentions, to kill the doctor and steal her inventions. Greer used her new power to stop Shirlee, and hold her off. In Greer's fight they were almost evenly matched until Greer gained the upper hand and knocked her out. Having suspected that HYDRA would kill her in the future, Tumolo had rigged her lab to explode on command so that HYDRA could not get their hands on her research. Greer tried to help her employer and friend out of the lab but Tumolo told Greer that the lab needed to be destroyed, and that it could only be triggered manually. After Tumolo convinced her, Greer helped set up the final phases of destroying the evidence and left when Tumolo told her to. Tumolo then committed suicide by destroying the lab and all the samples as well as equipment. The only trace of Tumolo's work to survive was Greer Grant, who vowed to do everything in her power to bring down HYDRA, with her new abilities. The Cat Using a copy of Shirlee's Cat uniform to conceal her identity, and calling herself the Cat. Greer then plagued the criminal underworld looking for HYDRA sympathizers, and soon found herself looking for Leland Owlsley, a crime lord with ties to HYDRA. Unfortunately he was in jail at the time of her vendetta and so Cat found a remnant of Owlsley's organization that relocated to Chicago and planned to attack with hopes of finding HYDRA intel. Unknown to Greer, HYDRA was aware of her activities and, deciding that she was the only way that they could recreate Tumolo's process, became concerned with capturing the Cat alive. One night during one of her beat downs on local crime, a HYDRA team led by the Brothers Grimm abducted Greer and took her to the Kraken. Becoming Inhuman Commander Kraken saw (To be re-edited to possibly make her an Inhuman) Powers and Abilities * Feline Physiology: Tigra's feline physiology grants her a number of superhuman physical capabilities. * Superhuman Strength: Tigra possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons, enough force to deform a 1 inch thick steel bar with ease. Her physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles allowing her to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. * Superhuman Speed: Tigra can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. Her powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable her to reach speeds up to 60 miles per hour over short distances. * Superhuman Stamina: Tigra's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Tigra's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Her body is able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human, though she is far from invulnerable. * Superhuman Agility: Tigra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can perform complex gymnastics routines with little effort. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Tigra is injured, she is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. She can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. She is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. * Superhuman Senses: Tigra's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Tigra's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. She has superhuman visual acuity. Her vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Tigra's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. She can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. Gallery Tigra as a SHIELD agent Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Cross-Species Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Enhanced Category:Pending